List of Zoey 101 characters
This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon comedy-drama Zoey 101. The characters and related events are described, below, using in-universe tone. Students Zoey Brooks Zoey (Seasons 1-4) started at Pacific Coast Academy as a ninth grader. She is portrayed by Jamie Lynn Spears. She is the main character of the show. Zoey is loyal, honest, and a great friend to everyone. She knows what's right, and always stands up for it. Dustin is her little brother. Her roommates in season 1 were Nicole and Dana. In season 2, they were Nicole and Lola. In seasons 3-4 they were Lola and Quinn. Chase Matthews Chase (Seasons 1-4) is the main male character in Zoey 101, the first person that Zoey meets at PCA. He is portrayed by Sean Flynn. In several episodes, people make fun of Chase's bushy hair. Chase is a dork, but girls enjoy hanging out with him. Chase has a "secret" crush on Zoey that he's afraid to tell her. He has been known to be very clumsy, usually falling down stairs. It was revealed in 'Favor Chain' that Chase has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Chase has a dog named Chester, mentioned only once, in the episode where Lola likes him. He may be Jewish, because his bushy hair is referred to by Michael as a "crazy Jewish afro" in the episode "The Dance Contest." He is also very gullible, as seen in "New Roomies," where Zoey makes Chase believe there's a hamster behind him to win a game of Foosball; and he also believes that everyone died of Quinn's germ in "Quarantine," when they all wake and pretend to be dead for Chase's benefit. He has worked at PCA's Sushi Rox in Seasons 1-3. He is frequently seen playing or carrying a guitar and is also shown to play the cello. Chase once wrote a play for the school, and cast himself as a lifeguard that falls in love with a cute alien girl (Zoey), so they would actually kiss in the play, but Logan had a good audition for the male lead role, and he got the part instead (although he never did kiss her). Chase's crush on Zoey strengthens within the 2nd and 3rd seasons, and at the same time, there have been hints that Zoey has a small crush on Chase too. However, Chase decides to hold back on his feelings for her when he gets the idea he and Zoey are just meant to be friends (though it was never mentioned that he was officially over her). In the TV move Goodbye Zoey?, Zoey gets an offer to go to London with her parents and attend Covington Academy, but she wants to ask Chase about it. Unfortunately, he overhears rumors that she had already decided to go without talking with him about it. This leaves him very hurt, so he acts very bitter when Zoey actually does come to talk with him. He sarcastically convinces her she should go, later regretting his actions. Soon he begins hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks like Zoey but is completely the opposite in personality. Logan and Michael finally talk to Chase about it, and he finally admits to missing her, as well as being in love with her. Due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey overhears him say it, there by learning of his feelings for her. This leads to Chase moving to Covington so he can be with her, exactly at the same time that Zoey moves back to PCA so she can be with him. They talk to each other via video chat, and decide to go on a video chat "date," but it doesn't work out at all due to a malfunction with the video chat. They decide to put off their relationship until Chase returns from England. Chase has a roommate at Covington named Colin, though Chase pronounces it Colon. In the series' final episode, Chasing Zoey, Chase returns, and he and Zoey kiss. Later, it is revealed that they have become a couple. Michael Barret Michael Barrett, played by Christopher Massey - (Seasons 1-4) is the roommate and best friend of Chase Matthews, James Garrett and Logan Reese. Michael is a natural athlete, yet he also plays the flute. He and Logan keep urging Chase to open up with how Chase feels about Zoey. Michael, who was once addicted to potato chips, gets along with practically everyone at PCA. He is a very loyal and supportive friend who loves to make people laugh (he once became obsessed with making Quinn laugh when he found out that she didn't think he was funny). He had his own web show with Chase. Michael is a good singer, when he isn't in front of girls he likes. He is sometimes the test subject of Quinn's science projects. Michael also likes to play with his Clackers, a toy which everybody else hates. On several occasions, when he does not wish for a certain course of action to be taken, he babbles that, "You can't --- a ---!" Someone then usually does what he said could not be done, causing him to respond by saying, "He/She just --- a ---!" He also started a new slang word, "Drippin'," which he wasn't credited for. He appears in every episode of the show. He has a girlfriend named Lisa, who is friends with Zoey. His father gave him a stick shift car, so that he could drive Lisa to the prom, the car with which Mark hit Stacey, causing her to lose her lisp. Lola Martinez Lola Martinez, played by Victoria Justice - (Seasons 2-4) is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out (in Season 2); Lola became the new roommate of Zoey, Nicole and (later, in Season 3) Quinn. As an acting exercise, Lola pretends to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point that they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. But, after hearing a phone call revealing the act, the gig is up. The next morning, Zoey and Nicole have a fake fight to show Lola that she is not the only one who can act. Lola is very dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son Of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere, "Beaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is "destiny." Not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project). She loves to talk and loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part. She can talk in a very convincing British accent, as shown in "The Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a giant Hot Dog that took place when she was young, which is revealed in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big aardvark costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a headhole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. Quinn Pensky Quinn, played by Erin Sanders - (Seasons 1-4) is an intelligent girl. She is best known for working on crazy experiments, which makes other students thinks she's a freak. Quinn means no harm, but she never knows when to stop with what she does, from working with dangerous chemicals to wanting to test brain surgery on a student. Quinn is curious most of the time. She was first seen in the first episode of the first season, when the girls challenged the boys to a basketball rematch; she is not a very good basketball player. Seen in the episode New Roomies, she invents things, mixing the word invent with her name, calling them "Quinnventions." Occasionally, she is shown to play the trombone. It has been said that she has six toes on her right foot. In Season 2, she has an alpaca named Otis back in her hometown, and tries to leave PCA to be with him. She also has a pet rat, a spider, and a snake. Season 1-2, she lived by herself, and only once had Zoey as a roommate, until Quinn couldn't handle Zoey's disrespect and uptightness towards her science work. She roomed with Zoey and Lola in Season 3, after Nicole left. Quinn can be easily offended. As seen in "Chase's Girlfriend," she didn't like being called a "spaz" when she was a child. Quinn fell in love with Mark Del Figgalo and dated him through Seasons 1-4. At one point, Mark thought it would be nice to put their relationship on hold, but Quinn dumped him when he started dating Brooke Margolin. She hated Logan Reese, but ended up dating him in Season 4, keeping it a secret. She took Dustin to the prom, so she wouldn't have to go with Logan and thus reveal their secret. But they ended up revealing their secret at the PCA Prom, in Chasing Zoey, sealing it with a kiss. Logan Reese Logan, played by Matthew Underwood - (Seasons 1-4) was born rich, because his father is a famous TV and movie producer. He is always a jerk and is constantly flirting with almost all the girls at PCA, including Zoey. His dad gave him money for all of the appliances in the boys' dorm room, and also for whatever Logan might want to buy. He once hid a camera in a bear to spy on the girls' lounge in Season 1. He thinks he is the best-looking guy on campus. He is very stuck up and full of himself. He also enjoys being active and making out with girls. He also is portrayed to have a crush on Zoey on numerous occasions, including "Broadcast Views," where he flirts and asks her to make out, until he starts dating Zoey's best friend and roommate, Quinn Pensky. Despite being so sure every girl is attracted to him, he is fairly sexist towards women. In the movie "Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up," it is revealed that he has a beach house in Santa Barbara. Also, in Season 3, it is revealed that he is very good at chemistry, because he had to spend every summer with his grandfather, who was a chemistry teacher. Despite being so stuck up, he continues to be good friends with Chase and Michael. Unlike Michael, Logan has mocked Chase for his crush on Zoey instead of being supportive, until Chase put it on hold in Season 3. He helped Michael convince the housing lady that Chase didn't move, to prevent getting a new roommate, and so that they could keep their hot tub. In Season 4, he and Quinn become boyfriend and girlfriend, but keep it a secret. Logan seems to have become nicer since he started dating Quinn. In the episode "Coffee Cart Ban," he and Quinn have their first disagreement. In the movie, "Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey," he and Quinn announce their relationship in public at prom. Dustin Brooks Dustin Brooks (Seasons 1-4),:Age 9-12 portrayed by Paul Butcher, is Zoey Brooks' little brother. Besides being his fiercest protector and closest confidante, Zoey has more recently become her brother's classmate at the newly coed PCA. A child prodigy, Dustin enjoys sharing an 8th grade geometry class with his equally savvy elder sister. He also enjoys helping Quinn Pensky with her scientific experiments, when he is not talking his way in and out of assorted sticky situations. Whenever he gets in over his head, Zoey is always the first one to rush to her kid brother's aid. Although her playing 'bodyguard' gets on Dustin's nerves from time to time, he loves Zoey too much to hold that against her. By Season 3, not only does Dustin share most of his sister's friends, but he also spends much time socializing with kids closer to his own age. When Zoey and his parents move to London, he stays at PCA. He makes his first Season 4 appearance in "Anger Management" as Logan's assistant. In the TV Movie Chasing Zoey, he went to the prom with Quinn, but stormed out when he thought he was being used and was not seen afterward. Nicole Bristow Nicole Bristow, played by Alexa Nikolas - (Seasons 1-2) is from Kansas, where her father owns a juice company. She is the second friend Zoey makes at PCA and one of her roommates in season 1 and season 2. She admires Zoey for her good ideas, and enjoys coming to her when she needs help. In season one, it is learned that she is "boy-crazy" and bad at sports, particularly disc golf and basketball. Nicole is a typical girly girl who can be a little ditsy, yet very sensitive. She also fears the thought of new roommates after her rivalry with Dana Cruz in season 1, but gets along with Lola Martinez in season 2. Nicole is also a straight-A student, but kept getting distracted by the cute boys in her class, until she was hypnotized to see them only as her grandfather. She was later sent to an all-girl's school after being diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder (OMGD) in season 3. Although Zoey says it won't be for too long and that she will come back, she never does. She is mentioned several times throughout Season 3, but is not mentioned in Season 4. The real reason the character left was because the actress had a feud with the main actress, Jamie Lynn Spears. She appeared in 26 episodes, including one TV movie, "Spring Break-Up." Dana Cruz Dana Cruz, played by Kristin Herrera - (Season 1) is one of Zoey's season one roommates. Dana is good at sports, particularly basketball. In some episodes it was seen that she also liked to skateboard. She also loves to sleep, hates to wake up, and considers mankind's greatest invention to be the snooze button on her alarm clock. She frequently argues with roommate Nicole Bristow, whom Dana blames for giving her frequent nightmares about "death by blow dryer." Dana's bad attitude is comparable to that of Logan Reese, whom she cannot stand, although both have quite a bit in common and went to a school dance together. Dana has a strong willed personality and will often try to do things on her own, which is shown in "Jet X," but finds she succeeds more in a group. In Season 2, Dana was accepted by a European student exchange program; she is currently studying in Paris. She made a total of 13 episodes. She is very negative. Dana has two arguments throughout the series with Zoey Brooks. In The PCA Survival Guide, her name is Dana Ramsey. Jeremiah Trottman Jeremiah Trottman (Creagen Dow) - (Seasons 2-4) is the school anchorman, who reports on all the happenings around PCA. He takes his job very seriously, and can always be spotted wearing his trademark orange converse as part of his anchorman attire. After most of his broadcasts, he pauses, then says 'courage.' His name is a possible play on current Tampa Bay Buccaneers linebacker Jeremiah Trotter. In Chasing Zoey, he sees Zoey alone and is interested in taking her to the prom, even if he has to get "rid" of his date, Martha. He plans on leaving school after graduation heading to New York with hopes of becoming a Network News Anchorman..... James Garrett James Garrett (Austin Butler) - (Season 4) appears as a new character of Zoey 101 in Season 4, although Butler's first appearance in the show was as Danifer, Stacey's date to the movies in the episode "Quarantine." He first appears as James in the episode "Rumor of Love" as the new roommate of Michael and Logan. When he moves in, Michael and Logan hate him, making fun of him and his name, but Michael eventually apologizes, with Logan still hating him simply because James is a girl magnet. He later attempts to make James "undateable" by spreading a rumor that he and Zoey are dating. James and Zoey try to make it clear that they are not a couple, but end up kissing at the end of the episode. Logan and James also reconcile eventually. During the first half of the movie "Chasing Zoey," he gives her a necklace that tells Zoey that he loves her. This later causes to Zoey to break up with him, although they do decide to stay friends. He is not seen again after this. Stacey Dillsen Stacey Dillsen (Abby Wilde) - (Seasons 3-4) is the Pacific Coast Academy weirdo. She speaks with a heavy lisp, talks endlessly, and has various odd hobbies, such as building various things with cotton swabs, with which she appears to be obsessed. On one occasion, Lola remarked how Stacey's voice sounded as though it had repeated amounts of retainers. Stacey has a crush on Logan Reese, because of his arms, and frequently calls him "hot and spicy." Stacey thinks she can sing, but people always get annoyed by it. She has even recorded a short song called "Sassafras Tea", which she sang to Michael once, thus annoying him. In "Curse of PCA", Stacey reveals she is from Massachusetts. Stacey has also been shown to be quite prone to misfortune, as Lola threw up all over Stacey's new sweater (though this is never shown on camera) after Lola ate a whole bowl of peanuts that Quinn spat out after eating a bag of chocolate candy. Stacey becomes the roommate of Lola and Quinn in the last episode of Season 3 (part two of Goodbye Zoey?), after Zoey leaves to go to a boarding school in London. She has an interest in astronomy, and says her best friend is her telescope. She quite frequently gets doors slammed in her face and people running from her, but she never really takes the hint. In "Chasing Zoey", she gets rammed by Michael's car, which was being driven by Mark. After this occurs, her lisp mysteriously disappears, which causes her to scream with delight and hug Mark. There is a possibility of Stacey and Mark being a couple because, at the end of "Chasing Zoey", they are seen dancing together. Ultimately though, she is an incredibly sweet girl, who gets picked on for being annoying. She has a well known phrase: "dirr, it's a model of my dream house made of only cotton swabs and white glue!". In "Chasing Zoey" it is shown she lives in room 236. Mark Del Figgalo Mark played by Jack Salvatore Jr. is Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Before he and Quinn broke up, he was involved with most of her experiments. He made cameos throughout Season 1, making his first appearance in "New Roomies" as Dustin's student. He made his first, and so far only, major appearance in "Quinn's Date", and has been Quinn's boyfriend since Season 1. He has no emotions and has kissed Quinn several times; however, the first time they kissed was in "The Radio", two years after they started dating. He loves salami and likes plain (no butter, sour cream, etc.) baked potatoes. He is also lactose intolerant. He also collects rocks, as shown is some of the later episodes. In "Quinn Misses the Mark", he breaks up with Quinn, and he dates a girl named Brooke, who dumps him because he is not exciting. Michael, Logan, Chase, and sometimes Zoey usually just call him by his last name - Del Figgalo - whereas Quinn and Lola usually call him Mark. Michael and Logan also sometimes call him Del-Figgs. He also collects antique calendars and likes to knit. He might be together with Stacey now, seeing as he is seen dancing with her at the end of Chasing Zoey. The girls he has dated are: Courtney (Season 1), Quinn Pensky (Seasons 1-4), Brooke Margolin (Season 4), and probably Stacey Dillsen (Season 4). Vince Blake Vince (Seasons 3-4) first appeared in "The Great Vince Blake," and he is a young football prodigy, who is supposed to be the best high school quarterback in the country. He's very popular at PCA, a chick magnet, and a hero which many other guys look up to. Chase seemed to be the only one bothered by his special attention and popularity. However, Vince was found out to be very dishonest, as Chase caught him cheating on a test. Chase ended up turning him in, causing Vince to be put on academic probation. Enraged, he rounded up the football team and beat up Chase, along with Michael, Logan, and Mark Del Figgalo, who came by to stand up to them with Chase. Henceforth, he was expelled from PCA. He returned in the episode "Vince is Back," and appears to have had a change of heart. The guys wanted to get revenge on him, while the girls chose to just ignore him, but Lola ran into him, and even tried to ignore him. However, she couldn't resist how nice he had become, and ended up kissing him four times. They've since become a couple. Michael, Logan, and the girls forgave him, and have now become good friends with him. Lisa Perkins Lisa Perkins is played by Lisa Tucker. Lisa is Michael's girlfriend throughout Seasons 3-4. She first appears in "Michael Loves Lisa" and becomes Michael's girlfriend. Before dating Michael, she used to date some other guy, but after breaking up with him, she started dating Michael. She appears again in the episode "Hands on a Blix Van", breaking up and reuniting with Michael after he makes fun of her necklace, thinking that it was a necklace that Lisa said was horrible. She then appeared in the final two episodes of the series, "Roller Coaster" & "Chasing Zoey". Firewire (Wayne Gilbert) Firewire (Allen Evangelista)- (Seasons 2-4) is a tech whiz in the science club. In "Robot Wars," his name was revealed to be Wayne Gilbert, and he gets upset when they don't call him "Firewire." He worked on a robot which exceeded the maximum height, and therefore had to use the robot without its 39-inch tall "hammer." He appears again helping Rebecca get revenge on Zoey, and also helps Michael and Logan to get revenge on Vince. He wants to be Ryan Seacrest. Quinn hates him, because he and his two friends (from Robot Wars) wouldn't let her join the science club, because she was a girl. Rebecca Rebecca (Daniella Monet) was Chase's girlfriend at the start of Season 3. However, they broke up because Rebecca hated Zoey and was trying to tell Chase to stay away from her. In a later episode, as revenge, she threatened to tell all of PCA a secret about Zoey if she did not do whatever she said. However, Zoey and the gang managed to thwart her. Brooke Margolin Brooke (Mariah Moore) - (Season 4) is Mark's girlfriend. Mark breaks up with Quinn, since he and Brooke share several common interests. Brooke is seen in Season 4 in 3 episodes. Logan said that Brooke was hot when Quinn told him that Mark fell in love with her. Brooke dumped Mark at the end of the Zoey 101 movie, because he was boring. Gretchen Gretchen (Madison Riley) is a slob and a do-nothing (as in her role). She is Chase's Zoey replacement, and is only seen in "Goodbye Zoey?" Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan all hate her. Chase hangs out with her to get his mind off Zoey (and also because she looks like Zoey), and even made a key necklace for her just like Zoey's, since Zoey left PCA. Gretchen is seen doing various disgusting things, including digging in her nose, scratching her armpits, spitting, asking for cramp medicine, and popping her zits at lunch. Also, she randomly takes a bite out of Quinn's apple without asking, and leaves her piece of gum on it. She also hits Mark on his forehead and she says "this is stupid" a lot she also acts like nothing matters to her. Plus she is very boring and just sit around and be lazy all day. Appears in Season 3. Lance Rivers Zoey dates him in "Son Of a Dean.". He is the son of Dean Rivers. She dated him until she found out he rigged a raffle ticket. He appears in Season 3 only. Makes 1 episode in total. Vicky Vicky (played by Miki Ishikawa) was a recurring character in Season 1. Vicky is an Asian-American girl, who spoke to Zoey on numerous occasions. She has not been seen since, and was rumored to make a cameo in the Zoey 101 movie. This, however, was not true, seeing as she isn't spotted anywhere on the screen, and the show being over put an end to the rumor. Trisha Kirby Trisha (played by Jennette McCurdy) was a middle school girl who appeared in (Season 2 episode Bad Girl) as Dustin's girlfriend. Through a misunderstanding, she begins dating Chase. Shortly after she asks Dustin to get back together with her, but he refuses. Adults Coco Wexler Coco (Jessica Chaffin) (Seasons 1-4) is the girls' dorm adviser. She is fascinated with ravioli, and would not drop ravioli when she was chased by bees. She was fired from her job for putting a lion in Dean Rivers' office, but was hired back after her replacement, Mira, was found to be a thief, when she stole all the girls' belongings. Coco got a job at a restaurant as the ladies' restroom attendant. When Zoey came to see how it was, Coco told Zoey to kill her with a hammer (expressing her hatred for the job). She also has been known to drive Zoey to places off campus, showing that she doesn't have much of a social life. She also showed how greedy she can be, when she stole several pies that Zoey, Lola, and Dustin were selling to raise money for Lola's charity pledge that she couldn't afford. Her real name is Coco Wexler as revealed in "PCA Confidential". She has a boyfriend named Carl, who doesn't treat her well due to the fact that in Hot Dean, he kept dumping her every three weeks over the phone and in the fourth season he broke up with her when he fell in love with his own mother, but they later reconciled. Dean Rivers Dean Rivers (Seasons 1-4) (Christopher Murray) is the Dean of PCA. He is married, and spends a lot of money on video games. He and Zoey often have different ideas on things, like vending machines. His full name, as shown in "Spring Fling," was "Charles W. Rivers" on a sign next to Dana that is seen after the girls ask Dean Rivers about putting up a fund-raiser. However, in "Quinn's Alpaca," his wife called him Carl. He likes lions, but was attacked by one in "Fake Roommate." He was also a student at PCA, and also revealed he won the PCA golf tournament when he was a senior there. Kazu Kazu (Seasons 1-4) (Brian Tee) is a Japanese-American from Alabama. He is the manager of PCA's Sushi Rox, which Chase burned down but rebuilt again. He made his first appearance in "Webcam." He later appeared in "People Auction," "Hot Dean," and cameo appearances in "Quarantine" and "Quinn Misses Mark." Nurse "Nurse" (Seasons 3-4) is the name given to the lady who takes care of hurt PCA students. She is seen several times taking care of Zoey and Michael. She took care of Zoey in The Curse of PCA. Her real name is still unknown. Mr. Takato Mr. Takato (James Hong) is an old man who taught Michael how to drive a stick shift in "Chasing Zoey." He said that he was a lower school math teacher, but no one else had heard of him. At the end of the movie, he appeared before Michael one final time, mounted atop a bull. Michael asked him to come and tell his girlfriend, Lisa, that he taught him how to drive a stick shift, but Mr. Takato responded by telling Michael that he "does not exist." He then rode off into the night and mysteriously vanished into thin air. Whether or not he is real is unknown. Mr. David H. Bender Mr. Bender (Michael Blieden) is the school's film and tech teacher. He was a favorite throughout season 1. In one episode, he helped the group go back to PCA after they got to a wrong beach. He made 2-3 appearances in season 2. Mr. Bender will not make any appearances ever again although, in Chasing Zoey his name was announced over the loudspeaker at the prom. It was also mentioned in the episode "Favor Chain" that Lola was babysitting his son for him while he and his wife were out. Malcolm Reese Malcolm (Michael Corbett) is Logan's father and a famous film producer and director. He makes his debut in "Spring Break-Up" at his summer house for Logan's friends. He appears again in "Logan Gets Cut Off," to take all Logan's money and shut down his bank account, after Logan overuses his credit card for a car, and when Zoey's trick leads him to buy a 50 cent coin for $100,000 unknowingly. He also is mentioned in "People Auction," when Logan asks permission from his dad to borrow $4,000. Logan occasionally mentions that his dad donates $1,000,000 to PCA a year. Appears in Seasons 2 and 3. Mr. & Mrs. Brooks Mr. & Mrs. Brooks are Zoey's parents, and appear in very few episodes. Zoey's dad makes an appearance in the beginning of the very first episode, when he is dropping her and Dustin at PCA. He reappears together with Mrs. Brooks in "Goodbye Zoey?" to tell Zoey and Dustin about moving to London. Zoey's dad is played by Roark Critchlow, while Zoey's mom is played by Sandra Robinson. Mr. Brooks is seen in Seasons 1 and 3. Mrs. Brooks is seen in Season 3. Ms. Burvich The mean, divorced room assigner at PCA. She was first seen in "Back to PCA." Nicole broke her hard earned collection of rare perfume bottles, causing her to hold a grudge against Zoey and Nicole and reject their plea to choose their new roommate. Her second appearance was in "Fake Roommate," when Michael and Logan tried to trick her into thinking that Chase was still at PCA, after moving to England, so they wouldn't have to get a new roommate. But eventually, Ms. Burvich found out and promised them both that they would indeed get a new roommate. She is seen in Seasons 2-4. Seamus Finnegan Portrayed by actor Danny Smith, he appears in the episode "Alone at PCA" as the PCA maintenance man. He is a former classmate of Dean Rivers, and was on the PCA golf team with him. During this episode, Dean Rivers thought that Logan and Michael had smashed the golf trophy that he won during his senior year at PCA. The culprit turned out to be Seamus, as he was jealous of how Dean won the golf trophy. Seamus Finnegan is also a name of a minor character in the Harry Potter series, though the two characters have no connection. Category:Character lists Category:Zoey 101 characters